Today there are a limited number of options that allow touch pads or touch screens to possess and provide tactile feedback to their users. Some of these options include using electromechanical linear or rotary motors which consume a significant amount of power, have a slow response time, and do not provide “point of touch” or localized tactile feedback. That is, they typically vibrate the entire device. Other options include using piezo elements, which are generally fragile and expensive and provide very little movement back to the user; or, using large electro-magnetic solenoid type actuators that consume a significant amount of power and require complex mechanical assembly.